Chained Memories
by Rozar Chrome
Summary: An Akakuro tragedy. He used to love. He used to smile. He used to trust. That was all gone now. It was all gone.


Chained Memories

Kuroko tetsuya stared out the window as another lifeless leaf sailed by on the wind. His scratches seemed to be getting better although his cuffed wrists burned his skin so. A faint whisper of red appeared in the reflective mirror and kuroko flinched. Akashi had come.

The red that kuroko had once loved was passionate and deep, but now it had turned bloody and chaotic.

There was once a time when akashi loved him tenderly. There was once a time he could smirk that handsome smirk without a care in the world. There was once a time when akashi, could laugh. Tetsuya hated it now. His smirk had turned self-mocking, his lagh bitter and ugly. What had once been his had turned against kuroko. There was no trust anymore between them. It had all been, in that incident, destroyed.

Akashi prowled across the room to kuroko. 'Relaxing now, you dirty bitch!'

Akashi grabbed kuroko's wrists roughly and smirked. Kuroko obeyed what akashi wanted. He knew better than to talk. 'Look at you, not even able to look me in my eyes, i should have never picked you off the street like that in the first place!' Akashi's once velvet voice spat into his ear. Kuroko hated listening to the tone in his voice. Kuroko turned his head and flinched again. His eyes. They were still beautiful. They were cold. They were lifeless. Just like the leaf, just like all of akashi, they used to be full of life, they used to be so... beautiful. All of that was gone now. It just started fading away... it was all gone.

...All gone

A tear slipped from the corner of kuroko's eye. 'Heh. Trying to seduce me with sympathy? Pathetic,' he took face roughly and shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I hated how no matter what, he still turned me on. I still... wanted him. I was used to this treatment now. I wanted him to caress me, like he used to. It was all gone. Another tear slipped out and his hand roughly groped my cock. It was terrifying, yet I still loved it and yearned for more. Akashi smirked, 'you little slut. Enjoying this.' He squeezed, hard. I moaned, even when I tried not to. His smirk grew wider and he forced his tongue back into my mouth exploring it, while his hands roamed my body. My body still remembered his touch, still leaned in at the faintest feel of his hands on my skin. I still remembered the scent. It was all so different, yet it was the same.

I cried out, partly in pain, partly in pleasure, when his dick brushed against my own and akashi bit my tongue. I could feel him smirk against my lips. I felt senseless. I wanted, more. I wanted him to fondle me in places most couldn't reach. I wanted him to draw his tongue, slowly from one sensitive part of my body to another. I wanted him to send butterfly kisses down my spine like he used to. I wanted him to kiss me neck so hard it left hickeys upon my skin. But that was... I couldn't... I can't reach that time anymore. It was... It is... too far. Somewhere. Some place, i couldn't go.

I thought back to that time where i could do things more freely, the time i met akashi.

~flashback~

I was walking down the street, when a red haired man came towards me. Just looking at him turned me on. His passionate red and golden eyes, his sexy smirk, how he wore his jacket loosely around his shoulders, his eyelashes, the scent. I shuddered when he brushed against me. That moment, then, when our skin touched, had felt like an eternity for me. I loved that moment and i never forgot it. Just as his skin brushed mine he winked at me subtly and slipped a small folded piece of paper into my pocket. After he disappeared through the crowd, i opened it.

Call me, Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijuro

with his phone no. next to it. The way I imagined him say my name gave me delicious tingles down my back.

The next day, I sat on a bench in a park eating pokki thoughtfully. Suddenly i felt someone approach from behind, so i turned my head to see who it was. Suddenly, a delicate mouth clamped onto the end of the pokki stick i was eating. I blinked and saw a pair of intense eyes gazing at me.

'Akashi Seijuro!' I exclaimed. He smirked and took the rest of my pokki stick. Ge straightened and i saw he was stood over me lazily with his hands in his pockets. Akashi closed his eyes to eat the rest of my pokki stick. I pouted. He opened one blazing red eye andlooked at me.

'Bet you taste better than this,' he teased, smirking.

I blushed and swatted my hand at him. He easily dodged and came to sit with me. We were silent for a while, pondering. He stared at me , as if trying to decide whether to do something or not. Then something happened that made my breath hitch in my throat.

He kissed me. Well it wasn't actually on my lips, it was more on my cheek. But it felt almost... magical. I blushed furiously, trying to think of something to say. Akashi smirked, 'see you around, tetsuya.' Then he left. As i watched his retreating back, i thought about what happened. The weird thing was, i enjoyed it!

I was still thinking about it the next day when I was walking down the street. The soft lips... The scent... They were all so... Pleasurable. I crossed a road. The memory of it made me blush again. Suddenly something, someONE grabbed me and whisked me off the road. A car zoomed by. Huh? Then i found myself staring into two blazing eyes, one red, one gold. What happened?

'What were you thinking!?' The red head exclaimed, 'you almost got run over by a truck!'

Then it hit me. I was so deep in thought, I had almost been killed.

Akashi carried me off to the park we met at yesterday.

He stared determinedly ahead. He raked his hand through his hair, 'Tetsuya, you could have been...' His voice sounded shaky, almost heartbroken-like.

He looked into my eyes seriously, 'promise me, tetsuya, promise. Promise that you will never ever get killed, even for the sake, of me.'

I nodded shakily.

'Good,' He said. His voice took a lighter note, 'it's time I teach you a little something.' He smiled a little mischeviously.

'ABC', he said, taking on the voice of a strict teacher.

'What?' I asked, confused and bewildered at the sudden change.

'Always be careful,' he looked at me. I laughed, seeing the hidden message.

'DEFG,' Akashi said next, running his hands through my hair playfully.

'What does that stand for then?'i asked, playing along.

'Don't ever ForGet.' He replied.

I laughed again and patted his head, 'Don't worry, I won't!'

Akashi frowned, and raked his hand through his hair again to fix it. I laughed. 'What!?' He asked indignantly

'No~othing!' I said, singing playfully.

'I'm HI' he replied.

'What's that?' I asked quizzically, i couldn't think of anything to fit.

'Hopelessly In love.' He replied, in a fake imprisoned maiden's voice. I blushed.

'So? Now what?' I tried to keep calm, even though my heart was pounding furiously.

'JKLM, just keep loving me!'

'Hey, How did you know!?'

He smirked again and tapped his head, 'Intuition. NOPQRSTUVWXYZ. No othe person quite reasonable shall treat U Very Well Xcept me, You'll Zee.'

Akashi took me in his arms and stared into my eyes. I blushed and asked, 'kiss me now, won't you?' I couldn't help it, That was the moment we fell in love. He kissed me on my lips.

~end flashback~

I felt a stinging slash across my back.

'Ah!' The memories... They were fading away... Everything went black...

~time skip~

'Wake up, Kuroko Tetsuya!', A hard kick hit my side. Huhhh...…? When was the last time he called me that.

I woke up and saw Akashi looking at me, seemingly uncaringly but i saw a hint of worry in my eyes.

The torture continued after that, day by day, it continued. Akashi started having a faraway look in his eyes sometimes. It took a while to realise, but did he somehow... Seem a little... sad?

I worried about him, somehow, it had always seemed, to me, that eventually, he would go back to normal.

Then one day, he brought me into a room, he seemed scared, unsure. 'Akashi?' I addressed him uncertainly.

'Tetsuya, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' He cried suddenly. He grasped my shoulders and leant his head beside my head. I felt something wet and cold touch my neck. I brought a shaky hand up to feel it. Was it...? It was a tear. Tears welled up in my own eyes. 'Akashi, you idiot!' I cried. I embraced him and pounded his back, 'how could you leave me for so long?' I calmed and ran my fingers through his soft hair, 'what happened?' I had been so scared to ask this before but, I needed to know.

Silent tears fell from Seijuro, MY Akashi Seijuro's face. 'I-I can't tell you.' He whispered, 'All this time, all this time, Tetsuya, everything I did to hurt you, Please, I didn't mean, Please forgive me! I didn't- I didn't mean to.'

My thoughts flashed back to the torture, the pain. Unconsciously, i stepped away.

What... What was... It felt so surreal... It didn't feel... Right... It felt... So... Fake...

I stumbled out the door, eyes wide, and shivering with fear, I ran out the door.

I ran to the only safe place, away from Akashi. I didn't even know... I don't know why...

Kuroko blacked out

~time skip~

The next day, Akashi Seijuro, had been reported dead.

-A red haired male, appearing in his late teens, 173 cm in height has been found dead in his urban residence, current information states his death was, put bluntly, suicidal. Three young students had reported his eyes were a strange colour, and his name was Akashi Seijuro. Later reports and observations confirmed thi-

I switched off the radio and rushed to Akashi's house. Tears fell from my eyes relentlessly as I approached the scene. I pushed past the police, the banners, the chaos, the yelling, until I found, Akashi.

He lay, dead, in the room he had brought me to, a pool of blood circled his chest and with a self-mocking smirk, frozen, on his face. Sobs shook my body, as I saw the blood covered blade, the fatal wound he had inflicted upon himself. I flung myself on him, kissing his face. He was so cold. It was a... colourless feeling. You couldn't describe it. My heart felt... like... It was falling to pieces, slowly, and nobody was picking them up for me.

There wasn't anything I could do.

Nothing... I was only ever... Useless. Seijuro was always the one to pick me up when I felt sad.

Seijuro was always the one to come for me when all else forgot.

Seijuro was the one who had helped me.

Now he wasn't here. Now there was no one to pick the fallen pieces of my heart up and put them back together.

~flashback~

Seijuro had started coming back with more and more scratches and bruises.

He brought me into a room, and cupped my face gently, 'Always know, tetsuya, that even if I hurt you, I still love you.' He sounded heart-broken, trembling,

'I'll hurt you, Tetsuya, I'll hurt you. They'll blackmail me to hurt you.'

They? What was he talking about, 'Don't be stupid, no-one's goi-'

'I'm serious Tetsuya. I'll hurt you. Physically and Mentally. You can't stop them. They'll do anything. You need to leave me. There's no other choice. Leave me. Before anything happens. I'll hurt you, so just leave me, Please. Go, go, far away, far, far away from me. Anywhere, but with me. Just leave me please.'

I was astounded. Crushed. Betrayed.

I wanted to stay with him.

So just leave me, please...

far, far away from me...

Anywhere, but with me...

Just leave me... Please...


End file.
